


Sex Struggles

by screwtodayimsleeping



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, just general stupidness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/pseuds/screwtodayimsleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista gets two very suspicious looking customers while closing up the store. What are they up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up so fast. I just needed to get it out of my system. I'm pretty sure I read a prompt for this somewhere.   
> The last update for Wrong Number might be awhile, and I'll tell you guys why.   
> My sister drowned at the beginning of this month. Things have been pretty hard, and I've been occupied and distracted with it.   
> I'm only saying this because I trust you guys and I want to thank you for being here for me while I'm struggling. I really do appreciate every single one of you. So thank you for all of your support in the past and now.   
> And also here, have this dumb little drabble with some smut thrown in to distract me some more.

Krista hummed as she began to close down the register. She and her partner Ymir were part of the last shift of the little convenience store they worked at, and it was nearly time for it to close.

Ymir was in the back, putting boxes away, and Krista was locking away the money when there was a familiar ringing, signifying that the door had opened and someone had come inside. At Krista’s glance, it was actually two someones.

Two males headed directly to the back corner of the shop where all of the feminine products and sex products were. They seemed like they were in a hurry, if the jerky movements of the taller brunet and the slight shaking of the smaller raven haired man were any indication. The brunet grabbed something off the shelf and together they headed to the counter.

Krista watched them approach with interest. The brunet’s face was flushed, while the other’s face was only slightly tinged pink. Their clothes were wrinkled, as though they had been thrown on at the last second. The taller one’s navy blue hoodie was nearly falling off and the shorter man’s shirt was about to slip off his shoulder. The brunet hurried to Krista and slammed a box of lubricant onto the counter between them.

“Um, I would like to get this, and I would like to hurry,” he said, voice a little shaky from what Krista assumed was from embarrassment. She assumed that he was about to have a session with his girlfriend and he dragged his friend along for support. Though she was curious, she wasn’t a sadist, so she decided that it would be alright to ring them up as the last customers.

“I’m closing up, but sure,” she said, taking the box off the counter and scanning it. She heard a squeak and looked back at the two. The brunet’s face had somehow turned even more red, and the raven lifted a hand from where it was under the counter to tap on the brunet’s arm. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Eren?” the man asked, voice low and deep with a hidden meaning that Krista couldn't detect.

The brunet, Eren, squeaked again and stuttered out, “O-oh, and there weren’t any, um...c-condoms in the b-back. Do you have any in s-storage?” Krista blinked. “Oh really? Well, I can check in the back. We just got a new shipment of stuff, so I’m sure I can find some.” She turned and gave a sweet smile. “You’ll be able to get back to your girlfriend in no time,” she said before heading into the back.

Ymir was lifting a box when Krista entered. “Hey, do you know where that box of sex products is?” Krista asked. Ymir looked down with mild curiosity. “What for? We’re at work.” Krista blushed and shook her head. “No, a guy and his friend are grabbing some materials for one of them and his girlfriend, and apparently there’s none in the back.”

Ymir nodded. “I think they’re in that box over there,” she said, gesturing with an elbow at a box in the corner. After opening it, Krista confirmed the contents and grabbed a box before heading back out.

As soon as she opened the door, the raven haired male took a step back from the other, Eren, and crossed his arms. His face was a little more red than before, and he was panting slightly. Eren seemed to be way worse, face the reddest yet and breathing heavily. Both of their lips looked a little more red than before, Krista noticed. As she walked back to the counter, Eren shifted his hands in front of him in a way that looked intentional.

“Alright, new box, new shipment,” she said, smiling and scanning the box before ringing them up and putting the condoms and lube into a bag. She handed it to Eren, who nodded and thanked her quickly before practically sprinting out of the store, the other man right on his heels.

Krista watched them leave and even heard tires squealing out of the parking lot a few moments later. After a moment she shrugged and continued to lock up the register. A few minutes later, Ymir walked out of the back and over to Krista.

“Those two were flaming homos,” she stated casually. Krista stopped her work and looked at Ymir with shock. “You know, for us, that’s really rude to say. You shouldn’t make those kind of assumptions,” she said, looking a little hurt and offended. Ymir shook her head. “No, like for real, they were so gay. The whole time they were messing around under the counter, and then when you went into the back they started making out.”

Krista looked with surprise at Ymir. “How do you know all of this,” she asked cautiously. Ymir gestured towards the security room. “I headed in there to check up on you and then watched the bits before. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other.” Krista nodded thoughtfully and then blushed.

“So that means that the stuff they bought was for…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door crashed open and Eren was smashed against the opposite wall, moaning into Levi’s mouth which pressed incessantly against his own. He grasped at Levi’s shirt and tugged him closer.

“Why the hell are we still wearing clothes again?” he asked, letting out another moan when Levi reached between them and pinched a nipple under his wrinkled shirt. Levi bit on Erens lower lip and then backed off for a moment, a string of saliva connecting their panting mouths.

“Because a certain someone forgot to mention that they had run out of condoms and lube at the very last second, and so we had to go get some,” he growled out, holding up the bag before lunging forward to attack Eren’s neck, biting and licking it ferociously. Eren`shuddered and grasped at Levi’s shoulders, starting to pull him towards the bedroom.

“But you didn’t have to be so touchy while we were there!” he complained as they reached the door and knocked it open. “You grabbed my dick while she was ringing up the lube, and then when she went into the back you pinned me against the counter and pretty much attacked me!” Levi abandoned Eren’s neck to throw the bag onto the bed. Then he began to work his shirt off, and Eren took the time to remove his clothes as well.

“Not my fault you were still looking so deliciously fuckable,” Levi said, sliding off his pants to reveal his hard cock. He sighed with relief. “You were being a little shit too. Not everyone had the time and patience to put on underwear. You knew I wasn’t wearing any, and you still decided to grab at my cock and rub me.”

Eren dropped his pants and then his underwear, face flushing again. “I had to get some kind of payback,” he said, voice starting to shake with want again. Levi smirked and walked towards Eren with a predatory look in his eyes, causing Eren to take steps backwards until he fell on the bed. Levi quickly climbed ontop of him and stared him down.

“Well then, now that we have the materials, it’s my turn for some sweet payback,” he growled, and Eren shivered below him. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Levi’s hips. “I will gladly accept your payback,” he said, trying to smirk but failing because of the desperate want written all over his face. Levi’s gaze hooded and he reached for the bag to their side, feeling around for the new package of lube. Finding it, he pulled it out and ripped it open, taking the bottle out and opening it before looking at it.

“Really Eren? You had to get a package of sensitive couple’s lubricant?” Eren looked at the two bottles and shrugged. “I really wasn’t paying attention. And hey, more lube for the future.” Levi ignored him and squeezed some on his fingertips. “Enough talking, let’s get back to where we left off,” he said, uncurling Eren’s legs and spreading them wide. Then he bent down and rubbed his fingers against Eren’s entrance, making Eren let out a small sound of need.

“You got loosened up by my tongue before we left, so you’re still a little loose now,” Levi said, poking the tip of a finger inside and wiggling it to tease Eren. Eren took a shaky breath and tried to push down and force more of Levi’s finger inside, but Levi would pull back and tease him more.

“Please go deeper, Levi,” Eren pouted, using his best begging voice that he knew worked every time. Levi paused. “Cheater, you aren’t allowed to use that voice,” he mumbled, but sunk his finger into Eren’s entrance and continued to prep him, soon adding another finger at Eren’s breathless begs.

Eren writhed and pushed himself down on Levi’s fingers, shamelessly letting out moans and sharp breaths. For some reason, his release was coming sooner than it usually did. Levi prodded his prostate, and, he cried out as he shot his load all over his stomach. Taking deep breaths, he looked down with wide green eyes between his legs where Levi was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

“That didn’t take long at all,” Levi mused, pulling out his fingers. and wrapping them gently around Eren’s sensitive cock. He gently began to stroke it slowly, gradually bringing Eren’s erection back. He shifted up closer, coming up to Eren’s face and leaning down to mumble into his ear.

“Maybe you are more suited to sensitivity,” he whispered, and Eren shuddered at the words and Levi’s breath washing over his ear and nape. His cock was quickly hardening again, and Levi’s twists became quicker. He let out a shaky moan, and then begged again.

“Please, now Levi? I can’t wait anymore,” he begged, hooding his eyes and pushing out his bottom lip slightly. Levi’s eyes darkened and he quickly reached towards the bag again, pulling out the condom box.

“There may be sensitive lube in your ass, but rest assured that the only thing that will be sensitive will be you after a few hard rounds,” Levi promised darkly, a deadly smile crossing his features as he ripped open the condom with his teeth.

Eren let out a sharp breath and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck as Levi rolled on the condom. “I’ll hold you to that promise,” he said, smiling right before he was tossing his head back and crying out loudly as Levi shoved himself in all in one go.

Oh yes, Levi thought as he leaned forward to nip at Eren’s trembling neck, he was going to make Eren’s throat very sensitive from all the screaming he was going to be doing tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Jean and Marco were running through their shift when Levi walked in. He walked up to them and leaned against the counter. “I have a message for the girl yesterday who was on the last shift. Blonde hair? Wide blue eyes?” Jean snorted. “Get in line,” he mumbled. Marco shoved him gently. “That sounds like Krista. I’ll pass along the message to her.”

Levi nodded. “Then tell her that the two guys from last night said thanks for the fucking materials,” he said, then he turned and walked out of the store.

Jean narrowed his eyes. “Wow, what a prick,” he said, crossing his arms. Marco looked thoughtful. Sure it wasn’t the nicest message, but at least it was a thank you, right? So he’d pass it on.

Maybe she could make sense of it.


End file.
